dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MYCUN Forever
MYCUN Forever is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated crossover comedy-adventure film and the sequel to the 2012 film MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. It is the fourth installment in the ''MYCUN'' franchise. The film is directed by C. Elbourn and David Feiss from a screenplay by David Silverman, and produced by MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment. Elijah Wood and Toby Kebbell reprise their roles as Gabriel Garza and Koba, with Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Ryan Potter, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, and Nancy Cartwright reprising their roles from the previous film, with Simon Pegg, Jennifer Saunders, Max Lloyd-Jones, and Michael Adamthwaite replacing Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Nick Thurston, and Scott Lang as Victor Van Dort, Emily the Corpse Bride, Blue Eyes, and Luca. Sarah Jessica Parker and Ariel Winter also reprised their roles as Gabriel's biological mother, Christine Garza, and Gabriel's sister, Desiree Garza. New additions to the cast include Tom Holland as Gabriel's friend, Laser Pikachus/Mikko Salovaara; Bill Hader and Andy Samberg as Bert and Ernie; Liam Neeson as Tigger; Seth Green as Grover; Cedric the Entertainer as The Cook; and Lorne Lanning as Elmo. The film was released in theaters on May 30, 2016, by 20th Century Fox in 3D and 2D, and in IMAX 3D in select international markets. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $600 million. A fifth film is scheduled for June 7, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza and Dark Gabriel * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Selena Gomez as Red P. Garza and Mavis D. Loughran * Steve Carell as Gru * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Max Charles as Carn Garza * Tom Holland as Laser Pikachus/Mikko Salovaara * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza * Amanda Bynes as Desiree Garza * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda and Misuzu Makihara * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Ariel Winter as Mia * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo * Kath Soucie as AAAA * Tress MacNeille as Violet and Jacus * Jim Cummings as Kozu * Hank Azaria as Structure * Billy West as Adventurer * Sara Canning as Lavender * Simon Pegg as Victor Van Dort * Jennifer Saunders as Emily the Corpse Bride * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot * Bill Hader as Bert * Andy Samberg as Ernie and Jonathan Loughran * Liam Neeson as Tigger * Seth Green as Grover * Cedric the Entertainer as The Cook * Lorne Lanning as Elmo * Jimmy Zoppi as Starhead * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray the Mummy * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Jonny Solomon as Blobby * John DiMaggio as the Muppet Bartender * Corey Burton as Tommy * Brad Bird as Chuck, a Mini-Mart worker in Gacknoy * Jess Harnell as the Guy in the Crowd Production After the release of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York in 2012, Toby Kebbell, the voice of Koba, said the possibility of the fourth installment of the MYCUN franchise: "Everyone's waiting for another one, but they haven't started working on it, but maybe one day if they did." In August 2012, Jim Gianopulos, the 20th Century Fox CEO, officially confirmed that a fourth MYCUN film is in development with a release date scheduled for 2015. On March 12, 2013, Fox revealed that the film, titled MYCUN Forever, was set to be released on May 22, 2015, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the MYCUN series. In June 2013, Taylor Grodin confirmed that he will not be directing the fourth film, as he is busy working on What Do Illustrators Do?. On August 12, 2013, C. Elbourn was confirmed as director of the fourth installment. It will be produced by Geo G., written by David Silverman with Grodin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver as executive producers. In November 2013, Elijah Wood was hoped to reprise his role as Gabriel in the film. The following month, David Feiss joined Elbourn to co-direct the film. In February 2014, Wood was confirmed to reprise his role as Gabriel in the fourth film. It was also announced that Toby Kebbell "would be happy to return" as Koba. On April 24, 2014, Fox announced that the film would be pushed back to a May 30, 2016 release. Dannie 3: Breakout was moved to the May 22, 2015 slot to allow more time for production of the film. In August 2014, it was reported that Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Ryan Potter, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, and Nancy Cartwright were reprising their roles as Caesar, Red, Gru, Norman, Carn, Hiro, the Minions, Toon Link, Ico, Coraline, and Bart. In December 2014, Simon Pegg and Jennifer Saunders joined the film's cast. Release The film was released in the United States on May 30, 2016. Home media MYCUN Forever was released on digital HD on August 27, 2016 and on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on September 5, 2016 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, with a short film called Minion & Ape Montage included. Marketing Screenshots of the film were presented at the Annecy International Animation Film Festival in April. Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response MYCUN Forever received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 40%. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 43 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Sequel In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. On April 27, 2016, C. Elbourn said he had no plans for a fifth film, but was open to the possibility. On June 22, 2016, 20th Century Fox announced that a fifth film is scheduled for a June 7, 2019 release date. On June 28, Christian Adams was hired at MYCUN Studios to work on the script for the fifth film. Later that day, he announced that MYCUN had signed a contract with Digital Leisure to use BrainDead 13 characters in the film. Category:Movies Category:MYCUN Forever